The invention relates to a method for monitoring the program execution in a microcomputer in an electronic appliance, particularly a sensor circuit for motor vehicles, where the program processes input data and generates output data.
In electronic appliances which are equipped with a microcomputer, faults in the microcomputer, particularly in the case of erroneous program execution, can result in failures and malfunctions. In the case of sensor circuits for motor vehicles and other safety-related appliances, such errors can result in threats, which need to be avoided with a very high level of certainty.